


What did you just call me?

by smolwoozinugget



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Character, How Do I Tag, Implied Sexual Content, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Not Romance, Other, Soft!Minghao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolwoozinugget/pseuds/smolwoozinugget
Summary: Based on a Pinterest Prompt:“What did you just call me?”“You clearly heard me.”“And you clearly don’t want to take the risk of saying it again.”This is not a Romance Fic!!!





	What did you just call me?

It’s no secret in my friend group that I had family problems. My parents were hardly ever around, specifically my dad, who was always working or travelling. They were nice enough to leave me in the care of kind babysitters, and Mom would always be home for my birthdays, but that was about all they did, leaving my house empty all the time. Because of this, I spent all my free time during middle and high school with my thirteen friends at their houses, just to get away from the aching loneliness of the place I called home.

Now, at 19, one of those friends and I were heading to meet the others at a house Seungcheol had rented for the weekend. Minghao drove silently, bopping along to a song by some group called Seventeen, while I was deep in thought about my past. Even though I was an adult, it still hurt sometimes to remember my childhood. Apparently, my silence was odd to my riding buddy.

“You okay over there?” The volume lowered and Minghao’s voice replaced it. I startled, not expecting the change.

“Yeah, sorry, just lost in thought,” I replied with a shrug.

“I could tell, your face was doing that weird scrunching thing. It kind of looks ugly honestly.” I whacked him on the arm.

“Hao! Be nice!” 

He laughed, then his expression became serious again. “You know you can tell me what’s wrong, right? I won’t judge.”

I contemplated his offer for a moment. I could tell him, at the risk of sounding childish, or I could just let it slide. But this was Minghao, the one who gave the best advice. I decided to chance it.

“I’m just thinking about my past, my parents, all of that.” I explained to him even more how my family had been, and how much I missed my parents being in my life. Somehow during the discussion, his hand ended up running gently through my hair, and I didn’t notice I was crying until that hand wiped my tears.

“You know I will always be here for you right? Through everything?” He gently reassured me while keeping his eyes on the road. “Hey, if it helps you feel better, I’ll even be your fill in father figure.” I was still crying, so all I could do was nod, and he resumed petting my head.

A bit more into the drive, I realized I needed to use the bathroom, and badly. 

“Hey Hao?” No response. “Minghao?” Still no response. He was ignoring me on purpose; I could see the small smile on the corner of his lips as he sipped his coffee. I thought about what he said earlier, about being a fill-in father figure, and suddenly had a crazy idea.

“Hey daddy?”

He choked on his drink. “WHAT did you just call me?”

“You clearly heard me,” I sassed him.

“And you clearly don’t want to take the risk of saying it again,” He growled in response. “Anyway, what do you need?”

“Bathroom, please?”

“You could’ve just said that…” He muttered, pulling off the interstate and into a little convenience store, practically shoving me out of the car. As I entered the store, I turned around and saw him leaning his head on the steering wheel, cheeks flushed dark red. I giggled. Maybe I’d just learned a new way to get on his nerves.

Anyway, the rest of that trip was pretty…interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof this is one of my...weirder fics, I apologize lol...anyway lemme know what you think!  
> Follow me on instagram and twitter @junhuisnugget


End file.
